


Jak jsem nebojovala s krvoplazy

by Birute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vánoční dárek pro Ebženku. Povídka inspirovaná 7. dílem, z doby, kdy byla Lenka Láskorádová držená v sídle Malfoyů. S AU, nebo možná snovým zakončením.</p>
<p>Varování: V povídce se řeší věci, kterými se fan fiction (ani originál) obvykle moc nezabývá (např. hygiena ve vězení).<br/>V sedmém dílu jsem měla pocit, že Lenka své potrhlosti mazaně využívá ke zmatení lidí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak jsem nebojovala s krvoplazy

**Jak jsem nebojovala s krvoplazy**

 

Konečně se tma rozptýlila. Někdo taky zrušil kouzlo, které ji ohlušilo. Lenka netušila, jak dlouho byli na cestě, kde by vůbec mohla být a kdo ji to sem přivedl, ale věděla, proč tam je. Zvuky a světlo ji ohromily. Najednou jich na ni prostě bylo moc.

„…snímáme dělat?“ ozvalo se nalevo od ní.

„Počkáme na paní domu. Ta nám to snad poví,“ zněla odpověď zprava.

Lenka si řekla: „Aha, co _s ní máme dělat_!“ Její smysly byly ještě pořád v šoku, ale mozek jel na plné obrátky. Stála uprostřed místnosti ověšené gobelíny a rodinnými portréty. Podobizny si ji lhostejně prohlížely a občas mezi sebou prohodily nějakou poznámku. Hodiny v rohu ukazovaly čtvrt na jednu. Teď ještě, jestli to bylo v noci, nebo ve dne. Lence se chtělo spát, ale to mohlo být tou cestou. Okna místnosti byly neprodyšně zakryté tmavými závěsy. Lenka se podívala na muže, kteří ji sem přivedli. Nedivila se, že byl táta tak vyděšený, když si pro ni přišli, ale předsevzala si, že ona se zastrašit nenechá. Jeden vyděšený Láskorád je až moc. „A taťku to opravdu vzalo,“ vzpomínala Lenka a zamrazilo ji. „Na člověka, který se nebojí dělat rozhovory s upíry a pátrat po krvoplazech, hrozně snadno zpanikaří.“ Vybavilo se jí, jak jí vyprávěl, že když byla hodně malá, spadla v dubnu do řeky. A on tam pro ni skočil. Nakonec je oba zachraňovala mamka, která naštěstí nezapomněla, že je čarodějka a provedla kouzlo „accio“. Najednou se ocitli na břehu, mokří a modří, a tatínek ji ještě pořád nedokázal pustit. Tak hrozně se bál, že ji v té vodě ztratí, že ji držel, i když šli oba ke dnu.

Dveře místnosti se otevřely. Vešla plavovlasá žena. Byla nesmírně bledá a měla zarudlé oči. Nejspíš byla přece jenom noc a oni ji vzbudili.

Žena si ji chladně změřila. „Jak dlouho tu má zůstat?“ zeptala se Lenčiných únosců.

„Tak dlouho, dokud její tatík nedostane rozum,“ odpověděl ten po Lenčině pravici.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že to je ten Láskorád, co vydává tu slátaninu, tak to bude hodně dlouhý,“ přidal se ten vlevo.

Ženě se v koutku úst objevila vráska. „Tohle není žádný Azkaban,“ odsekla.

„To musí vaše rodina vědět nejlíp,“ poznamenal muž vpravo posměšně.

Ženě se zablýsklo v očích, ale nekomentovala to.

„Pokud bude fotřík spolupracovat, tak si ji tu stejně necháme jako pojistku, aby mu to vydrželo,“ pokračoval Smrtijed vpravo. „Koneckonců je to prý Potterova kamarádka.“

Plavovlasá žena zvedla pěstěné obočí: „To mě nepřekvapuje. Ten si vždycky potrpěl na smíšenou společnost. Strčte ji do sklepa.“ Unaveně mávla rukou a Lenku popadla mohutná tlapa za rameno a vlekla ji z pokoje. Muži ji vedli chodbou, halou, další chodbou až ke dveřím v podlaze, které muži odemkli je a šoupli Lenku dovnitř. „Dobrou noc, cvoku!“ zavolal za ní jeden z nich.

Lenka se ocitla v tmavém sklepě bez oken. Na protější straně slabě blikala lampa. Pod ní stála postel. Pod pokrývkou někdo byl. Lence moc chyběla hůlka. Takhle se bude muset škrknám bránit zpěvem. Pokud tu ovšem jsou škrkny, krvoplazové by byli daleko horší. Pokrývka se zachvěla. Lenka se přiblížila až k lůžku. Zpod okraje deky čouhala šedivá čupřina. Lenka opatrně nadzvedla okraj přikrývky. Byl to pan Ollivander. Když na jeho tvář dopadlo světlo, škubl sebou a otevřel oči. „Nemohu vám pomoct,“ zasípal.

„To nevadí,“ ujistila ho Lenka.

„Prosím…“ šeptal pan Ollivander zoufale.

Lenka se k němu sklonila.

Pan Ollivander zamrkal a zašeptal překvapeně: „Ale vy nejste…“ Odmlčel se a zavřel oči. Ztěžka dýchal. Pak náhle ztuhl a vytřeštil oči. Venku se ozvaly kroky, zámek cvakl a pan Ollivander sebou vyděšeně škubl. Do sklepa vpochodovala matrace a za ní se ozvalo: „O nic se nepokoušejte!“ Pak vešel drobný obtloustlý mužíček. Mířil na ně hůlkou a házel zvláštní odlesky.

„Máte stříbrnou ruku!“ vydechla Lenka a fascinovaně si ji prohlížela.

Mužík znejistěl. „N-no a co?“

„Vaříte ji v mléce?“ zajímala se Lenka.

„Cože?“

„No, že je taková lesklá,“ vysvětlovala mu.

„Sklapni!“ řekl jí zostra. „A nečum!“ Přehodil si hůlku do levé ruky a stříbrnou ruku schoval v rukávu. Matrace přilétla až skoro k Lence. Potom dopadla na zem a domácí skřítci, kteří ji nesli, se plaše vydali zpátky ke dveřím. „Tady máš postel,“ sdělil jí mužík a hodil jí deku. „Támhle máš džbán s vodou a kýbl. Zkus hádat na co.“

„Můžu dostat kartáček na zuby? A pastu. A ručník, prosím,“ požádala ho Lenka.

„Tady není žádný hotel!“ vypískl muž a Lence se zčistajasna vybavil příběh, který jí vyprávěla Ginny, které to vyprávěl Ron, který u toho byl.

„Vy jste Peter Pettigrew! Vy jste spal s Ronem Weasleym!“ vzpomněla si.

Mužík se dal na ústup a Lenka zaslechla tiché zasípání. Obrátila se k Panu Ollivanderovi. V obličeji byl hrozně pohublý a i v mizerném světle šlo poznat, jak hrozně je bledý.

„Je vám špatně, pan Ollivandere?“

„Já jsem Lenka Láskorádová,“ dodala způsobně.

„Láskorá…dová,“ zopakoval slabým hlasem. „Bříza, jedenáct palců, žíně z jednorožce…“

„Ano,“ usmála se Lenka.

„Váš… otec byl… přesvědčen, že byste...v ní měla mít spíš… co to bylo...vlas z ocasu… chrochtala,“ rozvzpomínal se pan Ollivander.

„Chropotala. Ale tu hůlku mi vzali.“

„Já o tu svou také přišel,“ řekl pan Ollivander chlácholivě.

„A jaká byla?“ zeptala se Lenka.

A tak se jako jediná dozvěděla, jakou hůlku má jejich nejslavnější výrobce.

 

Pettigrew jim přinesl snídani. „Postarej se, ať něco sní,“ kývl směrem k lůžku pana Ollivandera a vrazil Lence do ruky dvě misky. „Pán Zla ho možná bude ještě potřebovat.“

„Magnetizuje?“ vydechla Lenka a obdivně si prohlížela stříbrnou ruku.

„Až sem přijde Pán Zla nebo Bellatrix Lestrangeová, tak tě ty fórky přejdou,“ odsekl Pettigrew.

„Když se proměníte, tak vám zůstane tak, nebo je z ní packa?“ zajímalo Lenku.

Pan Ollivander se rozkašlal.

Pettigrew málem vyskočil z kůže: „Chceš jí schytat pár facek?“

Lenka se na něj dál dívala a čekala na odpověď. Pettigrew se nasupeně otočil a šel pryč.

„Promiňte…“ ozvalo se mu za zády.

Pettigrew se prudce otočil. „Tak hele, už ani slovo o mé ruce, nebo…“ Zvedl výhružně pravačku. Pak se na ni podíval a schoval ji za zády.

„Mohli bychom dostat toaletní papír?“

Peter Pettigrew něco pískavě zavrčel. Ale přinesl ho.

Lenka se posadila k panu Ollivanderovi. Pomohla mu opřít se o zeď, aby mohl snáz sedět. Bála se, že je ještě ke všemu nachlazený, ale pak si všimla, že mu září oči. Když od ní přijal misku, naklonil se k ní a pošeptal jí: „Jen tak dál.“

 

Pana Ollivandera moc zaujalo její vyprávění o Švédsku a pátrání po chropotalech. Se zájmem poslouchal, dokud nezačal pochrupovat. Lenka se šla zavrtat na svou matraci. Schoulila se do klubíčka. Sklep páchl po jejich kýblu a po shnilých jablkách a zelenině. Nebyla tam taková zima. Museli kvůli vězňům sklep nějak zateplit. To bylo fajn. Peter Pettigrew sem ještě pořád nosil na podrážkách sníh. „Tati,“ řekla tiše do tmy. „Mami.“

„Lenko,“ odpověděla si hlubokým hlasem.

Z domu se ozýval křik. V poslední době tam po sobě v jednom kuse ječeli. Nebo začali chovat bánší. Taková bánší se může hodit… Jako alarm, třeba, nebo muezín. Muezínka… Možná je budou vyvážet… A bánší pak budou zvěstovat neštěstí a znervózňovat lidi na Blízkém Východě a v Africe a…

Občas křičeli pávi. Ostře a řezavě. Někde venku.

Když jednou přišel Pettigrew se snídaní, vypadal ještě přepadleji než obvykle. Rozčileně těkal očima kolem. Lenka a pan Ollivander seděli na svých postelích a nevypadali, že by se ho chystali odzbrojit a zlikvidovat. Podal jim misky s ovesnou kaší a Lence mrzutě oznámil: „Bellatrix Lestrangeová tě chce vyslechnout. Koukej si před ní ty svoje výlevy odpustit.“ Zimomřivě si promnul ruce a vydal se ke dveřím.

„Já ji znám,“ odpověděla vážně Lenka. „Byla před dvěma lety na ministerstvu.“

„Tak aspoň víš, na čem seš,“ řekl jí Pettigrew.

Dveře se za ním zabouchly.

„Je to bestie,“ ozval se pan Ollivander nakřáplým hlasem. „Mučila mě. Pro Pána Zla. A celou dobu se smála…“

Vypadal tak křehký a moc starý.

„Ublížila Nevillovi. To je můj kamarád. A zabila Siriuse Blacka. Tedy to si aspoň myslí.“

Za dveřmi se ozvalo vyprsknutí. Pak Pettigrew nejspíš přestal poslouchat a šel si po svých.

Pan Ollivander k Lence natáhl ruku. Vzala ji do dlaní. „Dávej na sebe pozor, má milá,“ pošeptal jí. „Jestli to nedokážeš ty, jakou šanci mám já?“ usmál se trpce.

 

Bellatrix Lestrangeová seděla pohodlně uvelebená v křesle. Vedle ní stál muž, který byl od pohledu pan Malfoy. „Ta holka je magor,“ ozval se Peter Pettigrew, který právě vpadl do místnosti s lahví a pohárem na tácu. Nalil Bellatrix temné červené víno. „Celý dny krmí Ollivandera bláboly o š-škrtnách…“

„Škrknách,“ opravila ho zasněně Lenka.

„Fascinující,“ ucedila Bellatrix a upila z poháru. „Buďte zticha, oba dva!“

Peter Pettigrew se stáhl do kouta, odkud na Lenku vrhal nasupené pohledy. Kryl se přitom tácem.

„Ale ona je vážně magor,“ ozval se Lence za zády známý hlas. Draco Malfoy vešel do pokoje a posadil se do křesla vpravo. „To už jsou velikonoční prázdniny,“ uvědomila si Lenka.

„Ahoj Draco,“ pozdravila ho Lenka. Protože to je něco, co uděláte, když potkáte spolužáka, ne?

Draco se na ni nepodíval. Vypadal dost nervózně. Aspoň Lence to tak připadalo podle toho tiku, co měl v levém oku. Draco se skrčil v křesle a upřeně zíral na koberec.

„Ale na ministerstvu byla,“ usmála se Bellatrix. „A bojovala tam. A jak je vidět, přežila na rozdíl od bratránka Siriuse.“ To ji z nějakého důvodu rozesmálo. Lenka netušila, co je na tom tak komického, a muži v místnosti na tom byli podobně. Draco a pan Malfoy si vyměnili znepokojený pohled. Bellatrix na bledých tvářích naskákaly rudé skvrny.

Lenka by jí mohla říct, že Siriuse Blacka zahlédli před třemi měsíci poblíž Yorku a že si tam kupoval jed na krysy, ale nechtěla Harryho kmotra připravit o důležitý moment překvapení.

„Draco, neříkal jsi, že byla s Potterem na Slughornově večírku,“ ozval se Dracův otec. Draco předstíral, že v místnosti není.

„Takže Potterova malá přítelkyně!“ Bellatrix zakrákorala radostně. Lence bylo jasné, že ta žena to očividně nemá v hlavě v pořádku, a rozhodla se, že se bude tvářit mírně a chápavě.

„Pojď blíž,“ vyštěkla najednou Bellatrix a po jejím smíchu náhle nezbylo ani stopy. Lenka poslechla. Když byla dost blízko, Bellatrix ji popadla za ruku. Lence se do kůže zaryly dlouhé nehty a ona jen doufala, že si je Bellatrix občas myje. Lenka totiž slyšela o tetanu a teď doufala, že tetanus neslyšel o Lence Láskorádové.

„Tím přitroublým výrazem mě neoblbneš, děvenko. Longbottomovi vypadali zrovna tak,“ zavrčela Bellatrix. „Pěkně nám vyklopíš, kde teď Potter je a co chystá. Je s těmi svými kumpány, zrádcem Weasleym a tou šmejdkou, viď?“

Lenka jí tedy řekla, co věděla – že možná chtějí na svou stranu rekrutovat kentaury a jednorožce.

Crucio ztratí dost ze své účinnosti, když ho začnou používat učitelé jako školní trest, a Carrowovi ho používali s potěšením. Ne, že by to bolelo míň nebo si na to člověk zvykl – na to se zvyknout nedalo – ale už měl jistou představu o tom, co může čekat a že to přijde. Jako když někdo jde k zubaři a ještě k tomu má zánět středního ucha. Bellatrix se nad ní sklonila celá udýchaná a ruměná. Lenka ještě cítila pomalu odeznívající vlny bolesti. „Jaký otec taková dcera. Tohle bylo i za ten článek, co tvůj papínek napsal o Pánu Zla. Vstávej!“ Popadla Lenku za vlasy a táhla ji vzhůru. Lenka se vzmohla na klek. Nohy se jí třásly.

„Neptej se jí, co je s tátou,“ říkala si. „Takhle to spíš vyklopí. A hraj s ní. Mají to rádi.“ Klouby jí zapraskaly. Nohy ji zrazovaly. Stavěla se jako čerstvě narozené testrálí hříbátko. V očích měla slzy. Snad to zapůsobilo.

Draco se pořád díval na koberec. Lenka se na něj teď mohla podívat zblízka, ale moc ji nezaujal. Dracův otec pozoroval Bellatrix pohledem, který připomínal ten, jakým ve třeťáku celá třída sledovala Hagridovu bednu s třeskutými skvorejši. Pettigrew nervózně postával ve svém koutě a tiskl k sobě tác jako štít.

„Tak vstávej,“ strčila jí Bellatrix hůlku pod bradu a naklonila hlavu jako černý papoušek „Buď jsi opravdu tak pitomá, nebo jsi pěkně mazaná potvora,“ přemýšlela nahlas. Poklepala jí hůlkou na nos. „Víš, co dělá tatínek? Tiskne pro nás plakáty _Hledá se Potter_. Už mu došlo, na čí straně má stát. A co ty?“

Lenka se na ni zadívala a po pravdě jí odpověděla: „Já bych vám mohla něco nakreslit.“

Bellatrix napřáhla hůlku, Dracův otec zařval, Draco vyletěl z křesla a Pettigrew pustil tác. Všichni se podívali na řinčící plech. Ticho přerušil Lucius, který hlasem klidným jako horské údolí před pádem laviny řekl: „A teď se všichni uklidníme.“

Bellatrix se obrátila na něj a zašišlala: „Ale ale, najednou šme velkým pánem domu?“

Pan Malfoy vybuchl: „Máme jasné příkazy a ty jsou udržet tu holku naživu!“

„Odkdy jsi tak ohleduplný?“ štěkla Bellatrix.

„Od té doby, co je to tady samá mrtvola! Začalas mi vyvražďovat i služebnictvo!“

Draco a Peter Pettigrew ustupovali ke dveřím.

„Ta skřítka byla hysterická nána!“

„A ty se divíš? Když musela uklízet po tom tvém posledním _excesu_?“

„Excesu?! To už jsem jediná z celé rodiny, kdo se stará o čistotu kouzelnické krve?“

„Kdo má po tobě tu krev čistit?!“

Pettigrew popadl Lenku za paži a táhl ji pryč. Za dveřmi se hádka stále stupňovala.

„Damašek! Kčertu! Víš, co to je takový damašek? Město, kde jsi ještě nikoho nevykuchala?“

„Jak si tě Cissy mohla vzít? Máti to taky nikdy nemohla pochopit!“

„Vaše máti! No to byl taky exemplář! Nikdy sis nevšimla, že si nejste s Narcissou vůbec podobné?!“

„Tak proto sis ji vzal _ty_ , co?“

Pan Malfoy zařval něco o „úzkých rodinných vazbách Malfoyových a degeneraci Blacků“ a pak hlasy zanikly v sérii výbuchů. Draco proběhl kolem nich chodbou a křičel: „Máti! Mátí!“

Pettigrew Lenku beze slova vstrčil do sklepa.

 

Bellatrix už o Lenku další zájem nejevila. V domě potom moc nekřičeli. Naopak, ze sídla přímo sálalo vražedné ticho. Pan Ollivander jí začal říkat „má mladá přítelkyně“ a už tolik nekašlal. Jevil čilý zájem o krvolezy a škrkny. On a Lenka teď společně rozváděli teorie o tom, jak by je šlo využít při výrobě hůlek. Stále se ale v noci budil z nočních můr a trhl sebou, kdykoliv někdo otevřel dveře od sklepa. Obvykle to byl Peter Pettigrew a párkrát se objevil Draco, který se ještě pořád nedokázal zbavit fóbie z „ahoj Draco!“.

 

Lenka si jednoho rána konečně udělala přehled o čase. Pettigrewovo „To ti může být jedno!“ v tomhle směru moc nepomáhalo. Mohlo být tak 10. dubna. Když Pettigrew ráno přinesl jídlo, byl poněkud zmatený. „Vložky?“ rozhlížel se po sklepení.

„Nebo tampóny,“ zkoušela to Lenka.

„Tamp…“ nakrabatil čelo Pettigrew, „ó- _ne_!“ Vyděšeně si ji prohlédl od hlavy k patě.

Lenka se rozhodla využít toho, že se zatím kvůli ničemu neurazil. „A taky bych potřebovala čisté spodní prádlo. To by bylo skvělé.“

Peter zamával neurčitě rukou. „To jsi jako dostala…“ ujišťoval se.

„Měsíčky, menstruaci, krvácení,“ pomáhala Lenka.

„To mi došlo,“ zamračil se a odešel.

Za chvíli se vrátil s krabicí s požadovanými potřebami. „O tomhle nikomu slovo,“ uvedl k tématu spodního prádla, „nebo si vyzkoušíme avadu kedavru.“

Lenka ho ujistila, že nic z toho, co donesl, nepoužije k pokusu o útěk. Protože i kdyby z něčeho z toho byla schopná udělat lano, tak jsou stejně ve sklepě. Pettigrew zoufale obrátil oči v sloup a odešel.

Pan Ollivander celou dobu podivně pokašlával.

„Jste v pořádku?“ zeptala se Lenka starostlivě.

„Ano, má milá,“ odpověděl jí s úsměvem. „ _Já_ ano.“

٭٭٭

Zanedlouho bylo po všem. Sklep byl minulostí a Bellatrix taky. Lenka měla novou hůlku, kterou jí daroval pan Ollivander, hrdě zastrčenou za uchem a docela jí ladila k šatům. Sál byl nádherně vyzdobený a hrála hudba. Voldemort byl jednou provždy zničený, mrtvé už oplakali a pohřbili a ti, kteří přežili, rozpačitě oslavovali. Někteří pili až moc. Lenka prošla sálem a vstoupila na balkon do letní noci. „Tati,“ řekla.

Otočil se k ní a položil skleničku na parapet. „Lenko, já tam dovnitř nemůžu. Nevydržím to.“

Vzala ho za ruku. Byla hrozně studená.

„Já jsem je zradil… Chtěl jsem je zradit a nevyšlo to.“

„Chtěls mě zachránit.“ Jak mohl za těch pár měsíců zešedivět?

„Kvůli mně to všechno mohlo dopadnout úplně jinak,“ zašeptal.

„Ale nedopadlo. Mě mohla zabít Bellatrix a žiju.“ Trochu ji zabolelo, když si vzpomněla na Petera Pettigrewa. (Ta jeho stříbrná ruka se neproměňovala v tlapku, jak jí přece jen nakonec prozradil. Vypadal přitom dost sklesle.)

„Oba jsme to zvládli a zasloužíme si oslavu. A já jsem dnes ještě netančila,“ nabídla tátovi rámě.

„Vždyť nerada tančíš.“

„Ale dneska večer udělám výjimku.“ K její úlevě přijal. V sále hráli valčík a pak nejspíš tango. Oni dva tedy rozhodně tango tančili. Paní ředitelka McGonagallová se otáčela v kole s Hagridem a oba z toho byli dost nesví. Ginny se někam vypařila a s ní i Harry. Ron a Hermiona se bavili v koutě. Kolem zavířily Fleuřiny stříbřitě zlaté vlasy a Bill se na Lenku zazubil. Moc mu to slušelo i s těmi jizvami, co mu udělal Šedohřbet. Pak Lenku požádal o tanec profesor Lupin. Teď vlastně Remus. Nikdy by si nedokázala představit, jak spolu brázdí parket. Ale bylo to moc fajn. Koutkem oka zachytila zrzavé hlavy dvojčat Weasleyových. Očividně něco chystali. Tonksová netančila. Upíjela džus a s potutelným úsměvem sledovala svého muže a Lenku. A byl tam Neville a Cho a Dean a Hannah a…

A svět byl konečně v pořádku a přišel čas trochu si zabláznit. **  
**


End file.
